monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Draculaura
Draculaura is a main character in Monster High. She is portrayed by Lucy Hale. Character Description Draculaura is a 1,600 year old vampire and the daughter of Dracula. She is a ghoul at Monster High and a hopeless romantic who wears her heart on her sleeve (or in this case her cheek) and is secretly in love with her best ghoulfriend Clawdeen Wolf's brother, Clawd Wolf. Early Life Draculaura is a vampire and daughter of Dracula. She is also over 1,600 years old and currently lives in New Salem with her father who works as a detective. She attends Monster High with ghoulfriends Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile and Lagoona Blue. Biography Chapter One: New Ghoul Draculaura is seen in the bathroom with her best ghoulfriend Clawdeen Wolf as she applies makeup without a reflection in the mirror before Lagoona Blue appears with new ghoul Frankie Stein, who they warn away from Deuce Gorgon because his girlfriend Cleo de Nile is a mean ghoul. Draculaura later goes into Cleo's most recent drama in Mr. Rotter's class with Frankie; she and Clawdeen were best ghoulfriends until Cleo broke-up with Clawdeen's brother and broke his heart when Cleo began dating Deuce, Clawd's ex-best friend and beginning a feud between Clawdeen and Cleo. After Frankie meets Clawd Wolf, Draculaura appears and says hi to him where it becomes clear to Frankie that they both have a crush on each other. Draculaura appears moments after Clawdeen and Cleo broke out into a fight and is later seen with Frankie, Clawdeen, Mr. Rotter and Scarah Screams to see Invisi Billy's dead body with a spear through his heart, as they presume he's been murdered. Chapter Two: Love Bites Later that night, Draculaura reveals in her diary that she has feelings towards Clawd and her father won't approve of this. The next day, Draculaura joins her ghoulfriends and encourages Frankie to tryout for the Fear Squad. Draculaura is later present for Frankie's fearleading routine, where fearleading captain, Cleo allows Frankie to join making Draculaura and Clawdeen suspicious of Cleo's motives. Draculaura sends a text to Clawd to meet her in the cemetery where she reveals her feelings towards him. They both then kiss and have sex for the first time as they begin their romantic relationship. Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating TBA Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best TBA Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites TBA Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Vampires are unable to age. They are immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. Relationships :Main article: Draculaura/Relationships Appearances Season One (07/10) *"Chapter One: New Ghoul" *"Chapter Two: Love Bites" *"Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating" *"Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best" *"Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites" *"Chapter Six: Dead Tired" *"Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" *"Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much" Gallery :Category:Images of Draculaura Draculaura.png Draculaura_diary_1x02.jpg Draculaura_1x07.jpg Draculaura_(Artwork).png Draculaura_(Artwork)_(2).png Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Students at Monster High Category:Members of the Fear Squad Category:Season 1 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 2 Characters (Monster High)